uarfandomcom-20200213-history
Shared Hero Abilities
List of basic abilities shared among the different classes (every class do not have every single of them). Primary Abilities 'Soldier Skills' *Each level unlocks abilities or effects and also gives the following bonuses: **Increases Fitness, Dexternity, and Mechanical Skill by 2. **Reduces reload and unjam time by 15%. 'Marksmanship' *Marksmanship grants a 12.5% chance to land a critical hit, increasing damage dealt and causing penetration splash damage on that attack. *Each level increases the damage multiplier and also gives the following bonuses: **Increases Dexterity by 4. **Increases attack range by 1. Additional Actions (Z) 'Sprint (T)' *Drains the sprint meter to increase move speed for up to 12 seconds. *Move speed bonus decreases linearly with the sprint meter. *Sprint meter recharges from empty to full in 15 seconds. *Cannot be activated if afflicted by the Fractured Leg ailment. * Has a cooldown of 2 seconds. 'Reload ®' *Discards the remaining rounds in the current magazine and loads a new one. *Consumes 1 magazine. Cannot be performed if insufficient magazines remain. *Will automatically occur when there are 0 rounds remaining and the player has at least 1 magazine, but will not trigger cooldown. *Base reload time is 4 seconds. Reload time is affected by Soldier Skills and the Quick Thinking QT Skill Identifier. *Has a cooldown of 5 seconds. 'Immediate/Remedial Action (A)' *Removes the Jammed debuff over a short period of time. The amount of time required to remove the debuff has a 16.7% chance to be quadrupled. Is affected by Soldier Skills and the Quick Thinking QT Skill Identifier. *Has a cooldown of 10 seconds. Drop magazine (D) * If the player has at least 3magazines loaded (600 fuel for flamer), will decrease their ammo by 3 magazines and place a Magazine item with 1 charge into their hero unit's inventory. If its inventory is full, then it will drop at the hero unit's location. * Has a cooldown of 1.5 seconds. 'Perform Self-Aid (F)' * This ability is unlocked at Soldier Skills level 1. *The unit heals itself for 35 health over 10 seconds. *Removes Minor Ailments. *Has a cooldown of 30 seconds. * Is affected by the Self-Sufficient SS Skill Identifier : ** Increases the health healed to a random amount between 35 and 75. **Removes Minor Ailments and can remove as well Moderate Ailments (35%). 'Firemode Burst (H)' *Gives the unit an alternating attack speed buff and attack speed debuff until toggled off. *Has a cooldown of 3 seconds. *This ability is unlocked at Soldier Skills level 2. 'Prone (E)' *Increases base damage by 10%. With Soldier Skills level 3, will instead increase base damage by 13%, attack speed by 8%, and range by 1 unit. *Reduces move speed by 80%. *Gives an 80% chance to reduce explosive damage by 35%. *Increases evasion by 15% in PMC mode. *Has a cooldown of 2 seconds. 'Rifle Butt' *This ability is unlocked at Soldier Skills level 4 or upon using the Barbaric BA Skill Identifier. *Nearby Light enemies will be periodically knocked back and damaged. 'Marksmanship' *Increases attack range by 2 and Dexterity by 8. *Grants a 12.5% chance to land a critical hit, increasing damage dealt by 2x and causing penetration splash damage on that attack. *Unlocked at Soldier Skills level 2.